Computing devices, such as laptop or notebook computers, comprise cooling systems to dissipate thermal energy generated by the computing device. Such cooling systems oftentimes include an air circulation device to force cooling air through a heat exchanger to dissipate heat from one or more computer operational components. However, in operation, dust and other unwanted particulates collect inside the cooling system and, specifically, on or inside the heat exchanger, thereby decreasing the efficiency of heat dissipation by the heat exchanger.